Opposites Attract
Opposite Attract is HTF Fanon episode. Starring *Posy and Negy *Yin and Yang Featuring *Analogue and Digital *Gem and Ini *Flippy *Flaky Appearing *Cro-Marmot *Giggles *Cuddles *Handy *Stacy *Josh *Petunia *Boz *Jussy *Toothy Plot Yin leaves home for a date while an upset Yang watches. Meanwhile Posy and Negy watch tv when suddenly an alarm on Negys watch goes off and he gets up leave, leaving a confused Posy behind. Soon Yin and Negy arrive at the park and wave to eachother. negy then pulls out a bouque of flowers and hands them to Yin, making her blush. Yin then kisses Negy on the cheek and the two walk off holding hands, unaware that both Yang and Posy are watching them with looks of shock. After a moment of shock, Yang shakes it off and gets an idea, Posy sees Yang run off after Negy and Yin so she chases after him. Later Yin and Negy arrive at the movies to watch a romantic movie, they buy tickets from Cro-Marmot and head inside. At this same time Yang and Posy are watching them and go on with the plan,and buy some tickets from Cro-Marmot.They enter to watch the movie and sit somewhere near Yin and Negy,sharing a bucket of popcorn. Then Flippy enters with Flaky,Analogue with Digital,and Gem with Ini.They sit in different places in theater,and everyone enjoy the romantic movie,even Flippy. Yin and Negy are then seen leaving a the theater,talking to each other until Yin kisses Negy on the lips and they then head off, once again while Yang and Posy watch and following them.Yin and Negy then arrive at a diner where other couples are seen eating while Boz serves them. Yin and Negy are quickly sat at window booth and are asked for drinks. Soon Boz makes the drinks but unkown to him, Yang pours hotsauce in the drinks and quickly hides. Boz then takes the drinks and gives them Negy and Yin. Yin takes a sip of her rink and quickly spits it all over Negy. Negy screams in pain as the hotsauce burns his eyes and in panic he knocks his drink into the air and lands on Boz, making him trip and spill hot nachos all over Stacy and Handy, burning them and melting some of their skin. Soon total chaos breaks out and in this Cuddles ends up in the kitchen and ends up unhooking the gas pipe of the stove. the stove then goes off and the diner explodes. Posy and yang watch from outside as the diner explodes and turns to run but instead run into each other, both of them quickly blush but then Posy yells at Yang for the trouble he had caused then Yang apologizes and hugs Posy but even THIS could not be a happy ending as they are both crushed by the stove when it lands on them. Deaths #Yin, Negy, Boz, Handy, Stacy, Giggles, Cuddles, Josh and Petunia are killed when the diner explodes. #Yang and Posy are crushed by a stove. Trivia #Also at the diner is Josh, Petunia,Giggles,Toothy and Jussy . Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Season 29 Episodes